


Désolé

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Apologies, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Drabble, Français | French, Gen, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-12
Updated: 2005-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed fait à voix basse des excuses qu'il aimerait prononcer à voix haute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Désolé

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Faut que tu comprennes, Al. Ce sera plus jamais comme avant. On sera plus jamais des gamins. On pourra plus jamais jouer innocemment avec Winry.

Petit frère, on est des adultes, maintenant.

Depuis que maman n'est plus là, on a du se débrouiller. Déjà, je croyais que j'avais tout vu, que j'allais devoir être un adulte précoce. Maintenant, c'est encore pire.

Je suis pas fier de ce qu'on a fait. De ce que j'ai fait. J'en suis pas fier du tout.

J'ai pu te sauver, mais… j'ai failli ne pas pouvoir.

Et à cause de moi, on sera plus jamais les mêmes.

Je suis désolé, frangin. Je vais réparer ça. Je sais pas trop encore comment je vais faire, mais je vais réparer ça.

Je vais retrouver ton corps, et aussi ma jambe, et mon bras.

Je vais retrouver tout ça et je vais tout réparer, parce que c'est moi qui ai eu cette idée. Et c'est moi le grand frère.

Mais ce sera plus jamais comme avant. Plus jamais.

Désolé.


End file.
